Last hit and then Hell
by fresaymenta
Summary: TH.Tras su desagradable experiencia en Phoenix, Bella Swan tiene muy claro lo que debe hacer para evitar que la historia se repita: no acercarse a los chicos populares. Como los Cullen; aunque ella parece olvidar este pequeño detalle con mucha frecuencia.


**Prefacio**

_17:45._

Ignorando las lágrimas que aún caían indiscriminadamente por ambos lados de mi rostro, metí las manos bajo el chorro de agua fría y comencé a restregar tan fuerte como pude, desde los codos hasta las manos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el agua y el lavabo se tiñeran de rojo, mientras yo restregaba con más y más fuerza, casi al ritmo de mis sollozos. No había podido parar de llorar.

_Estúpida_.

Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, aún no sabía si por el miedo, la rabia, el llanto o quizá el frío. Realmente no importaba. Lo único que me importaba ahora era limpiar mis manos. Necesitaba sacar toda esa sangre de mí o iba a volverme loca. No lo soportaba.

"Te harás daño."

La inesperada interrupción de _su_ voz, me hizo chillar y levantar la cabeza bruscamente. A través del espejo pude observarlo, parado detrás de mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tan imponente y elegante como siempre. Sus ojos, normalmente verdes y brillantes, parecían más oscuros ahora, y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada, tanto como sus brazos. Parecía como si todos y cada uno de sus músculos se marcaran bajo su piel, quizá por la enorme fuerza que estaba conteniendo.

Y, a través del espejo, pude observarle no solo a él, sino también a mí. Estaba echa un desastre. Daba miedo. Tenía el pelo despeinado, los ojos rojos e hinchados, la cara mojada por el rastro de las lágrimas, unas enormes ojeras y toda mi camiseta estaba manchada. De _su_ sangre.

Jadeé, en busca de aire, mientras mis manos viajaban hasta los bordes de la camiseta y tiraba de ella con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ni siquiera pude registrar en mi cabeza que él estaba delante, que él me estaba _mirando_. Necesitaba sacarme esa camiseta tan rápido como fuera posible, el aire comenzaba a faltarme.

Unas manos frías y grandes atraparon las mías en uno de mis desesperados intentos de arrancarme la camiseta. _Sus_ manos frías y grandes. Me giró, lentamente, hasta que su reflejo en el espejo fue sustituido por su imagen real, a escasos centímetros de mí. Sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, él mismo me quitó la camiseta, tirándola hacia algún rincón que realmente no importaba.

"Basta, Bella," susurró, sus brazos agarraron los míos, impidiéndome marchar. "Déjalo."

"No," respondí, débilmente.

De reojo pude observar su reloj, mientras su mano izquierda se cernía con fuerza sobre mi brazo, tan fuerte que estaba segura de que dejaría una marca después.

_17:58_. Tenía poco tiempo.

"Por favor," había un ligero tono de desesperación en su voz. Uno que nunca le había oído. "_Por favor_, Bella, olvídalo. No lo hagas."

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de apartarme de él. No me dejó.

"No puedo, Edward," mi voz sonó extrañamente ajena, lejana. "Ya no."

Resopló con fuerza y apretó todavía más su férreo agarre, como si de esa forma pudiera impedirme marchar. Un leve pinchazo de dolor me atravesó, pero lo ignoré. El dolor no importaba tanto ahora mismo. Un pequeño pitido proveniente de su muñeca distrajo nuestra atención. La alarma de su reloj sonó apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para mí. Como si él supiera lo que estaba pensando, tiró de mí, acercándome hasta él.

_18:00. _

"Bella," suplicó.

Le di un empujón, tratando de soltarme. Él, sin embargo, continuó agarrándome con fuerza, el dolor haciéndose más patente por momentos. Me acercó todavía más, pegando por completo mi cuerpo al suyo. Su rostro estaba a milímetros del mío, un leve movimiento y sus labios estarían sobre mí, de nuevo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en su sitio, sus ojos descargando toda la fuerza de su mirada sobre los míos, su aliento chocando contra mi boca mientras su desacompasada respiración rompía el tenso silencio en el que nos encontrábamos.

"Ya es tarde, Edward."

_Demasiado_ tarde. Para todos.


End file.
